The Rescuers III: The Last Stand
The Rescuers III: The Last Stand is the third and final installment to Disney's The Rescuers trilogy. Coming soon from 2019. Plot Chapters Chapter 1: Prologue Christopher Lloyd hi waves to audience guests, he tells the story of Cody and Penny and meets Johnathan Nelson at Australia. Chapter 2: Main Title/The Beginning Cody meets Penny for the first time in Australia similar to Hercules and Megara from Hercules. Chapter 3: Cody and Penny Meets The Parents One day they met their parents it was similar to Anya/Anastasia, Dimitri and Marie from Anastasia Chapter 4: Leornarisun V. Crooked Appears He was approching with Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson to Johnathan Nelson similar to Sultan and Jafar from Aladdin. Chapter 5: Our Time Has Come/Meet Basil When Cody and Penny, Their Parents and Johnathan Nelson went on the van similar to Cats Don't Dance. Mouse's shadow similar to Dr. Facilier's shadow from The Princess and the Frog, Cody and Penny hears sound voice, is was Basil of Baker Street to similar to The Great Mouse Detective. Chapter 6: Johnothan Nelson's Concert/Dinner with the Family Johnathan Nelson song with Ninaline, Frank, Red, Faloo, Krebbs, Polly, Rufus, Evinrude, Sparky and Baitmouse similar to Kiss the Girl song with Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. Chapter 7: Cody Meets Bernard and the Animals Bernard, Bianca and Jake meets Cody and Penny similar to Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King. Chapter 8: Zurb Gregory Appears/Cody's Nightmare Zurb Gregory meets Johnathan Nelson similar to Ebenezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol (2009). When Cody's nightmare, he look very scared for the fear of Percival McLeach and he saw Talking Tyrannosaurus Rex resembles Rexy from Jurassic Park and Jurassic World, When Cody wakes up yelling No and Penny hears Cody's yelling and Cody talks about Bad Dreams similar to Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, The Emperor's New Groove and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Chapter 9: Fast Food World/Chief Cody When Cody and his friends went to Fast Food World and he goes inside and he made a plate spaghetti with meat sauce, Penny made a cheeseburger with salted French fries, their parents made crispy fried chicken with corn, green beans and peas and finally Johnathan Nelson a Fried Fish with Ride and Noodles also Bernard, Bianca and Jake made Peperoni Pizza for Rufus, Marahute and Louis Chapter 10: Jake Meets the Swamp Gang Basil meets Chairmouse about the bad news is McLeach, Medusa and Mr. Snoops resurrected by Crooked similar to Chairmouse, Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under and Basil, Dr. Dawson and Olivia from The Great Mouse Detective. Chapter 11: Cody and Penny's Funtime/Bernard, Bianca and Jake Meets Basil Cody and Penny meets and joins Marahute for the ride similar to The Rescuers Down Under. Basil meets Bernard, Bianca and Jake similar to Charlie and Sasha from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. Chapter 12: Orville, Wilbur and Marahute Meets Eyehawk Marahute meets Orville and Wilbur similar to Horton the Elephant and Mayor of Whoville from Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! (2008), Marahute looks very scared for sounds for Dracula similar to Van Helsing, Marahute meets Eyehawk in the cliff similar to Sunset Shimmer and Flash Sentry from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. Chapter 13: Leornarisun V. Crooked's Plan/When You're Evil Crooked meets Dr. Wilson, McLeach, Medusa and Mr. Snoops and tells evil plan similar to Scar, Shenzi, Bonzai and Ed from The Lion King and Crooked sings When You're Evil with Dr. Wilson, McLeach, Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Zurb Gregory, Caio, Jackson Sullivan and Giant Gorilla Statue similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Chapter 14: The Chase/Marahute Saves Brody/Steven's Death/Rachel Comforts Robin/Marahute and Eyehawk Saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake The First Time Leornarisun V. Crooked met Cody and Penny to make a suprise then they saw a stampede of Crossways, Marahute saves Brody, Leornarisun V. Crooked kills and punches Steven to falls to his death similar to Scar, Mufasa and Simba from The Lion King and also Steven down in the hole to his death similar to Mr. Arrow from Treasure Planet. Robin shame and crying and Rachel comforts Robin mourns Steven's death similar to Rey and Leia from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, When Bernard, Bianca and Jake falling down and Marahute and Eyehawk saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake similar to Cody and Marahute from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 15: Steven's Funeral/Penny Comforts Cody Christopher Lloyd tells his audience to all about Steven's funeral and Penny comforting Cody similar to Captain Amelia, John Silver and Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. Chapter 16: Cody, Penny, Marahute and Eyehawk's Moonlight Talk/Steven's Ghost Cody and Penny tells Marahute and Eyehawk to Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Orville and Wilbur's okay. Marahute and Eyehawk have good news to Orville and Wilbur's flying okay and saves Bernard, Bianca and Jake before hits the ground similar to Baloo and Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Cody, Penny, Marahute and Eyehawk saw Steven's Ghost similar to Mufasa and Simba from The Lion King. Chapter 17: Leornarisun V. Crooked In Command Crooked tells Caio to new evil plan to mouse-napped The Swamp Gang and Rufus except Ninaline, Chairmouse, Baitmouse, Evinrude, Sparky and Basil of Baker Street similar to Sid Phillips, Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. Chapter 18: At Caio's House/Playtime with Caio After Caio mouse-napped the Swamp Gang and Rufus, Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake and The Razorback similar to Sid's Toys from Toy Story. Chapter 19: Caio Bought Fireworks Caio bought fireworks and see Rufus similar to Sid Phillips and Rufus from Toy Story. Chapter 20: Jake Asks for Help Jake frees the Swamp Gang and run away from Caio similar to Violet Parr from The Incredibles. Chapter 21: The Premiere/Basil's Plan Cody and Penny sees Basil and the Swamp Gang, all has mouse-napped by Caio, Bernard and Bianca reunited Basil and the Swamp Gang similar to Finding Dory. Basil tells Cody and Penny to about Crooked's evil schemes, Zurb Gregory and Jackson Sullivan destroys Paris, Rufus in trouble, he was cat-napped and fireworks gift by Caio, then destroyed McLeach, Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Dr. Wilson and Crooked similar to Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Metalbeard, Benny and Uni-kitty from The Lego Movie. Chapter 22: Cody vs Zurb Gregory/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks vs Jackson Sullivan First Cody and Penny went to Paris and he also will set the lights for us and Luke saw Zurb Gregory and he picks him up to the electrical celling and he ran outside out of the building and he saw Cody on the Giant Balloon shape like Jake and he climbs on it and Cody jumped off the Giant Balloon to the building and he pulled the strong and popped the Giant Balloon and Zurb Gregory flew away over the entire world was similar to Max from Cats Don't Dance, When Bernard, Bianca, Make and The Swamp Folks watched as Jackson Sullivan making bad dissension as be turned on all the lights and he shocked and he throws all of the ornaments shill they all dancing party and Bernard has a mighty sing at Jackson Sullivan and he was so furiously that Bernard sings very strong with his friends and he falls to the ground and got dizzy and he also very angry to Bernard and he was the king and Jake pulled the right lever and Jackson Sullivan falls and flushed in a tornado force field and it sends him to darkness while turned to dust similar to Darla Dimple from Cats Don't Dance and Mother Gothel from Tangled. Chapter 23: Marahute and Eyehawk to the Rescue/Jake's Plan Marahute and Eyehawk transformed daydream chaos similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games. Jake tells his plan to Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake and the Razorback about defeat Caio similar to Woody and Sid's Toys from Toy Story. Chapter 24: Jake vs Caio/Bianca vs Madame Medusa The First Time Jake escaped from his house and talked to Rufus and Caio saw Jake and he throws into a BBQ Bin and he requsted for T munis Ten Seconds and Jake was Speaking to Caio and he also gives a whistle and Caio saw Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister, Razorback, Marahute, Eyehawk and Basil and Caio must take good of our creatures and Jake spooked to him "So Play Nice" Caio ran screaming into his house and he also celebrate with our creatures while Caio was defeated similar to Woody, Sid's Toys and Sid Phillips from Toy Story, Then Bernard, Jake Marahute and the Swamp Folks saw Madame Medusa has Bianca and she was sleeping to make an animal sidekick and Bianca woke up and started to Screaming and she uses a fire on her body and she also transformed herself into a demon mouse and assulted Medusa and Marahute rescued Bianca and Bernard throws a giant car to Medusa and she knocked to the spinning blades of an airplane and sucked into it resulting to Madame Medusa's Death and there was explosive of airplane simlar to Syndrome from The Incredibles. Chapter 25: Cody's Pursuit Cody, Penny, Rachel, Brody, Robin and Johnathan Nelson pursuit for Crooked, Dr. Wilson, McLeach, Medusa and Mr. Snoops similar to Bernard, Bianca and Jake from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 26: Rachel and Robin Gives Birth Chapter 27: Cody and Penny Gives Jody and Justin for Milk Chapter 28: Playtime for Babies Chapter 29: Leornarisun V. Crooked Kidnaps Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks in the Hideout Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks are now mouse-napped by Crooked similar to Madame Medusa from The Rescuers and Percival McLeach from The Rescuers Down Under. Chapter 30: Leornarisun V. Crooked Sends the Villains Crooked tells the villains to get ready to final battle of New York similar to Set from Gods of Egypt. Chapter 31: Travel to New York/Cody and Penny to the Rescue Chairmouse tells Cody and Penny to rescue Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks and stop Crooked and the villains similar to Homer Simpson from The Simpsons Movie. Chapter 32: New York Brawl One Day McLeach and his rangers appeared along. Mr. Snoops and Johnathan Nelson said "Attack" first Jody and Justin uses two bottles of milk and attacked them and they got more bottles of milk and they both drinked them then Cody has a mighty call of a stampede of creatures who their named Joanna, Brutus and Nero, and other creatures including birds except Giant Gorilla Statue and Black Orangutan, Chairmouse bought fireworks and he lighted them up and the rangers ran away McLeach screamed "Rangers! Come back here that distant" silmilar to Evanora from Oz the Great and Powerful, and Cody and Penny brought a gigantic magic machine and McLeach saw Eyehawk, he tells to be honestly and he shots in the back, Marahute shocked Eyehawk fighting McLeach on the building and He said "You Came Back" and McLeach was defeated by Chairmouse with his magic machine and he transformed into an old man. Cody and Johnathan Nelson uses Convergence to him into an old man and McLeach was an ugly old man and destroyed by a mighty magic machine and his skin turned to liquid and the entire body turned to dust was similar to Rasputin from Anastasia. Chapter 33: The Final Battle The Final Battle in New York City Cody and Penny bought keys to rescue them Then Leornarisun V. Crooked and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson found the Animals along with Mr. Snoops Next Cody rescued Bernard, Bianca, Jake and the Swamp Folks and they also fight the villains as they shocked when Bernard, Bianca, Jake and The Swamp Folks are begin to brawl, then Cody and his friends are begin to climb the tallest building and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson also begin to climb the tallest building as well and he uses the butcher knife at Cody and be dodges from him to Penny and He raised his butcher kinfe and Cody has a butcher knife and slices the spire and Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson falls off with a broken spire into a building similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame with fireworks and exploded to his death when Cody shocked with his friends saw an explosive building when it collapses to the ground similar to Shan-Yu from Mulan and Leornarisun V. Crooked transformed himself into a giant when the other was destroyed and he took Mr. Snoops to his shoulder and they went to the Woolworth Building and Cody and his friends saw Leornarisun V. Crooked has Mr. Snoops on the building similar to Ursula from The Little Mermaid and Cody uses the rifle and he shoot at his leg and he saw a bleeding leg and he countinued climb the building and he has a mighty evil laugh with Mr. Snoops and Penny captured. Make to brawl, Cody shouted "Leornarisun! I'm not gonna let you destroy the world", Leonarisun and Mr. Snoops smiled "How about this! And they all lived happily ever after! Well at least I did", Jake darted up the spire to Leornarisun and he flungs on to his head along with Mr. Snoops his lot of bit of extra weight bent the spire then Cody and his friends bought a magic machine and they use magic to the building similar to Queen Narissa from Enchanted with also Marahute and Eyehawk got giant balls and sending Leornarisun and Mr. Snoops falls to crashing building and his death similar to Captain Hook from Return to Never Land. Chapter 34: Cody's Victory/Basil Defeats The Apes Christopher Lloyd has three cheers for Cody and Penny similar to Clopin from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Cody and Penny thanks Joanna, Brutus and Nero, Twister the Snake and the Razorback to defeats Leonarisun V. Crooked similar to Owen Grady, Rex and Blue from Jurassic World. Marahute and Eyehawk transformed into human similar to Shrek and Fiona from Shrek 2 also Cody captured these apes and they all pulled them up and as they screaming in loud tantrum and Johnathan Nelson attacks the apes and those babies wrapped those apes up and they make very tighter and it finally tied the police offers send the apes to jail similar to Aunt Sponge and Spiker from James and the Giant Peach. Chapter 35: Cody Married Penny/Bernard, Bianca, Jake and Ellie Mae Goodbyes Basil After Bernard married Bianca again, Cody married Penny for the first time similar to Bernard and Bianca from The Rescuers Down Under. Basil goodbyes Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Ellie Mae and the Swamp Gang, Cody and Penny and then travel to London. Christopher Lloyd tells to audience to how they feel good ending and the title says: The End and also the get sequel or spin-offs called: "The Legend of Christopher Lloyd" and "The Great Mouse Detective 2: Basil's Justice" and bye waves. Chapter 36: End Credits All of the characters who sang together as a group Synopsis Cast and Characters Heroes *'Cody' (Vincent Martella in mixed styles of Hope Esthelm and Phineas Flynn as teenager and Jeremy Shada in style of Finn as young) - Penny's boyfriend and love-interest, he played child star inspired by Rihanna she played 2010s and the main protagonist of the film who is now a 14½ Year Old teenager. *'Penny' (Tara Strong in style of Raven as teenager and Hynden Walch in style of Princess Bubblegum as young) - Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, she played the child star inspired by the late Aaliyah she played the 90s and the main deuteragonist of the film. *'Bernard' (Matthew Broderick in style of Adult Simba) - The male mouse and the main tritagonist of the film. *'Bianca' (Kath Soucie in mixed styles of Sally, Kanga and Perdita) - The female mouse and the secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Jake' (Tristan Rogers reprising his role from The Rescuers Down Under) - The kangaroo mouse who is now a police officer and the second secondary tritagonist of the film. *'Orville' (Roger Rose in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The leader of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Wilbur's older brother, he played child star inspired by Hunter Hayes he played in 2010s and the main tetartagonist of the film. *'Wilbur' (Wayne Knight in style of Tantor) - The sidekick of Albatross Brothers' Airlines, Orville's younger brother, he child star inspired by Seal he played in 90s and the secondary tetartagonist of the film. *'Marahute' (Rebecca Shoichet in style of Sunset Shimmer) - Cody's speaking eagle, Eyehawk's girlfriend, she's transformed human has resembles Sunset Shimmer's new outfit from Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and the pentagonist of the film. *'Eyehawk' (Vincent Tong in style of Flash Sentry) - Penny's speaking hawk, Marahute's boyfriend, he's transformed human and the secondary pentagonist of the film. *'Frank' (Josh Keaton in style of Peter Parker/Spider-Man) - The frill-necked lizard who was free in the cage and the main supporting protagonist of the film. *'Krebbs' (Jeff Bennett in style of Mr. Smee) - The koala who free in the cage and the secondary supporting protagonist of the film. *'Red' (Hank Azaria in style of Bartok) - Faloo's husband, the male red kangaroo who free in the cage and third supporting protagonist of the film. *'Faloo' (Mandy Moore in style of Rapunzel) - Red's wife, the female red kangaroo and the fourth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Ellie Mae' (Susan Egan in style of Megara) - Jake's love-interest, she played child star inspired by Lady Gaga she played in late 2000s and early 2010s and the fifth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Luke' (Kevin Michael Richardson in style of Sebastian and stand-in voice for Samuel E. Wright) - Ellie Mae's younger brother and the sixth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Digger' (Mark Moseley in style of Mushu) - a mole who invited to their friends and the seventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deadeye' (Jim Meskimsen in style of Genie and stand-in voice for the late Robin Williams) - a rabbit who wants to their friends and the eighth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Deacon Owl' (Travis Oates in style of Piglet) - an owl who invited to their friends and the ninth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Gramps' (John Goodman in mixed styles of Pacha and James P. Sullivan) - a turtle who invited to their friends and the tenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rufus' (Jason Ritter in style of Dipper Pines) - Penny's pet cat and the eleventh supporting protagonist of the film. *'Louis' (Jeff Bennett in style of Lumiere and stand-in voice for the late Jerry Orbach) - Penny's pet bear and the twelfth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Polly' (Demi Moore in style of Esmeralda) - a female platypus who was rescued by Jake and the thirteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Baitmouse' (Jim Cummings in style of Ray the Firefly) - The mouse who has rescued by Cody and the fourteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Chairmouse' (Wally Wingert in style of Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange) - The teacher mouse and the fifteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Evinrude' (Linda Larkin in style of Jasmine) - a female dragonfly can speak to his friends and the sixteenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Sparky' (Minnie Driver in style of Jane Porter) - a female fly can speak to his friends, she played child star inspired by the late Whitney Houston she played in 80s and 90s and the seventeenth supporting protagonist of the film. *'Rachel' (Paige O'Hara in style of Belle) - Cody's mother, Penny's mother-in-law and the secondary protagonist of the film. *'Brody' (Michael J. Fox in style of Milo James Thatch) - Cody's father, Penny's father-in-law and the secondary deuteragonist of the film. *'Robin' (Ross Lynch in style of Sergeant Calhoun) - Penny's adoptive mother and the second secondary deuteragonist of the film. *'Steven' (John C. Reilly in style of Wreck-It Ralph) - Penny's adoptive father and the third tritagonist of the film. *'Johnathan Nelson' (Maurice LaMarche in style of Magento) - Cody and Penny's master he played child star inspired by the late Michael Jackson he played in 80s and third protagonist of the film. *'Ninaline' (Jessica DiCcco in style of Giffany) - Johnathan Nelson's pet gray cat and the eighteenth supporting protoagonist of the film. *'Basil of Baker Street' (Maurice LaMarche reprising his role from House of Mouse) - The main character of The Great Mouse Detective and the major protagonist of the film. *'Christopher Lloyd/The Narrator' (Christopher Lloyd in style of Doctor Emmett Brown and The Pagemaster) - The story of the beginning to the end and major ninteenth supporting protagonist of the film. Anti-Heroes *'Joanna' (Cindy Robinson in style of Queen Beryl) - a goanna and the main antihero of the film. *'Brutus and Nero' (Kevin Conroy in style of Bruce Wayne/Batman (Brutus; speaking voice) and Ray Stevenson in style of Frank Castle/The Punisher (Nero; speaking voice)) - a duo of evil crocodiles and the secondary antihero of the film. *'Twister the Snake' (Robert Englund in style of Freddy Krueger) - a snake and the third antihero of the film. *'The Razorback' (Ian McShane in style of Tai Lung) - a pig and the fourth antihero of the film. Villains *'Leornarisun V. Crooked' (James Woods in style of Hades) - Cody and Penny's archenemy and the main antagonist of the film. *'Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson' (Jonathan Freeman in style of Jafar) - Johnathan Nelson's archenemy, Leornarisun V. Crooked's henchman and the secondary antagonist of the film. *'Percival C. McLeach' (Charlie Adler in style of Doctor Doom) - The poacher who wants to be a an evil sorcerer, the black market who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Madame Medusa' (Susanne Blakeslee in style of Maleficent and Cruella De Vil) - A rotten souled woman who brought the Devil's Eye who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the second tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Mr. Snoops' (Jess Harnell in style of Cedric the Sorcerer) - The sidekick of Madame Medusa who has resurrected by Leornarisun V. Crooked and the third tertiary antagonist of the film. *'Zurb Gregory' (Tim Curry in style of Darth Sidious/Palpatine and Hexxus) - Percival C. McLeach's father and the supporting antagonist of the film. *'Jackson Sullivan' (Adam Driver in style of Ben Solo/Kylo Ren) - The secondary supporting antagonist of the film. *'Caio' (Seth Rogen in style of B.O.B and Mantis) - Cody's evil clone and the third supporting antagonist of the film. *'Giant Gorilla Statue' (Jim Cummings in style of Captain Pete) - Leonarisun and Vincent's pet and the fourth supporting antagonist of the film. *'Black Orangutan (Jermy Irons in style of Scar) - Zurb Gregory's pet and the final and fifth supporting antagonist of the film. Soundtrack *'(The Rescuers III: The Last Stand Original Soundtrack Motion Picture)' *'1. Prologue (David Newman music composed Anastasia)' *'2. Main Title (Bruce Broughton music composed The Rescuers Down Under)' *'3. Cody Meet Parents (David Newman music composed Once Upon A December Prologue from Anastasia)' *'4. Leonarisun V. Crooked Appears (David Newman music composed Anastasia)' *'5. Our Time Has Come (Randy Newman)' *'6. Johnathan Nelson's Concert/Dinner with the Family (David Newman music composed Anastasia and Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp)' *'7. Cody Meet The Three Mice (Bruce Broughton music composed The Rescuers Down Under)' *'8. Zurb Gregory Appears/Cody's Nightmare (David Newman music composed Anastasia and Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp)''' Rating Rated PG from the same basis with Zootopia and Anastasia. The Rescuers III: The Last Stand Comparisons **Similar to Anastasia **Similar to All Dogs go to Heaven **Similar to Cats Don't Dance Easter Eggs Characters *The Rescuers Down Under: Cody, Jake, Wilbur, Marahute, Frank, Krebbs, Red, Faloo, Polly, Baitmouse, Sparky, Joanna, Twister, The Razorback and Percival C. McLeach. *The Rescuers: Penny, Bernard, Bianca, Orville, Ellie Mae, Luke, Digger, Deadeye, Deacon Owl, Gramps, Rufus, Chairmouse, Evinrude, Brutus and Nero, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops and new character: Louis, he is deleted character from 1977 film, The Rescuers. *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street. *New Characters: Eyehawk (Marahute's good friend), Rachel (Cody's mother): she is the minor character of The Rescuers Down Under, Brody (Rachel's husband and Cody's father), Robin (Penny's adoptive mother) and Steven (Penny's adoptive father): both is the minor character at the end of The Rescuers, Johnathan Nelson (Cody and Penny's master), Ninalina (Jonathan Nelson's pet gray cat), Christopher Lloyd/The Narrator (He's actor from real-world and references of Back to the Future trilogy), Leornarisun V. Crooked (The ruthless and cold-hearted old man and new villain), Dr. Vincent Q. Wilson (The ruthless and hot-hearted old man and Leornarisun V. Crooked's henchman), Zurb Gregory (Percival C. McLeach's father), Jackson Sullivan (The cyborg-demon hybrid), Caio (Cody's evil clone) and Giant Gorilla Statue (Leonarisun and Vincent's pet) Transcript The Rescuers III: The Last Stand/Transcript Category:Hasbro Studios Category:4kids Entertainment Category:Disney films Category:The Rescuers Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:American films Category:Animation Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Bigbumbro's ideas Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Films Category:3D films